This specification relates to customization of landing pages.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of content, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access likewise enables opportunities for serving additional content items with the content. For example, advertisements can be provided with search results in response to a search query provided by a user, or provided for web pages of third party online publishers that have content related to the advertisement. These content items often include a link to a landing page. The landing page is provided to the user device when a user of the user device selects the content item.
Some content item providers also provide webpages that are tailored for a particular user based on information the content item provider has about the user. For example, an on-line retailer may provide users the opportunity to maintain accounts with the retailer. Each user account may include personal information provided by the user, and may also include purchasing, search and browsing history specific to the content item provider's website for the user. Using this information, the content item provider can determine offerings that may be of particular interest to the user. For example, an on-line clothing retailer may provide a search capability for clothing offers. Search results for each search for a same query from two different users may differ, as the search results are selected, in part, based on the user information available for each user.